


A secret gift

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Gen, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: It's Sherlock's 40th birthday! And Mycroft, John and Ms. Hudson are planning a special gift!





	A secret gift

**Author's Note:**

> Initially published the 18th but... as it is Benedict birthday today I've decided to change the date lol
> 
> (Yeah, I know... We all do silly things ;-)
> 
> Newly beta read by Notjustmom!

"Are you certain about this?" An uncertain Ms. Hudson asks, clearly afraid.

"Do not worry, it's harmless... You won't even know it's there!" But the elder Holmes wasn't looking comfortable enough to calm the lady. He was looking warily at the man who was working calmly and professionally on the roof, building a small structure.

"And you think he will like it?" She asks, still unsure why she gave her permission to that crazy project! (In fact, she knows, she just CAN'T say 'no' to anything regarding Sherlock!)

"I KNOW he's going to love it!" John, also staying far away as possible of the box, was in fact thinking that his boyfriend will be specifically delighted about the gift for his 40th birthday.

“And if there is something hard to do, it is to please and surprise my brother…” The older Holmes adds in an unusually warm voice.

 

 

A few kilometers away, Sherlock was at Bart’s looking restless.

“Sherlock, stay calm will you?” Molly chides him, with a devious smile.

But the detective wasn’t able to stop pacing. “Do you think, it’s done already? I want to go hooooome!”

“You know it’s supposed to be a surprise! How did you find…”

“It was obvious! And it’s brilliant! I’m – _nearly_ \-  happy to be forty! It's not every day one receives a beehive!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're new to the series, go back to the start if you want and enjoy the ride! 
> 
> Let me know what you are thinking of the series so far with a comment or a kudos... 
> 
> Do not hesitate to contact me if you have ideas about new secrets! It would be crazy if I'm able to go to 221 secrets :-)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A secret gift - 221a side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793024) by [MorganeUK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK)




End file.
